Tadaima
by Geoduck
Summary: Two years before the begin of Fruits Basket Another: Hajime leaves home and moves into the secluded house where his parents first fell in love.


"You know, Dad, you didn't _have _to come along with me. I'm going to be in high school. I'm old enough to use public transport by myself."

"I know that, and you know that, and even your mom knows that. It doesn't mean that she _accepts _that. So coming along makes her feel better, and I'll get a chance to spend some time with your grandpa."

Hajime looked down at his feet. "Do- do you think she cried after we left?"

Kyo put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Don't be silly. Of _course _she cried. That's another reason I'm here. Because if I had stayed home, I would have started crying too, and then she'd cry harder, then I'd cry harder. Where would it all end?"

Hajime blushed. "Oh man."

"Listen. There's another reason I'm taking you to the house. I wanted a chance for us to talk, alone, as men. I know you've always been responsible, so I'm not really worried about your welfare in general. But I just want to remind you of a few things.

"I know you're good at budgeting your money, but if you find yourself running short for _any _reason, call me or call your grandpa. I don't want to hear about you skipping meals to save money. If I do, I'll tell your mother about it, and she'll cry so hard, and you'll have that on your conscience.

"Date, or don't date. Do whatever _you_ want with your social life. Don't let anybody hassle you about it or pressure you to do anything you don't want to. But try not to spend so much time with your social life that your grades suffer, okay?

"And speaking of dating. I mean… we don't want you to feel like you have to force yourself to wait until marriage or anything. But if you do have sex, be sure to wear a condom. And, uh, if you happen to be doing anything with another boy, make sure he's wearing a condom too. And if you're embarrassed to buy them yourself, call me or your mom, and we'll send you some."

Hajime reddened. "What makes you think it would be _less _embarrassing to ask _mom _for _condoms_?"

Kyo chuckled. "Just putting it out there. The important thing is that you know you never have to be embarrassed to talk to us about anything. And there's people you can talk to if you still feel a bit awkward talking with your mom and dad about it. Your grandpa, Uncle Yuki, Uncle Hatori. And Hinata, of course."

The bus slowed down. Kyo and Hajime retrieved his bags, climbed out of the bus and started walking through the woods to the house.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this where mom hit you?"

"I don't remember exactly where, but it was somewhere around here. She hit me and called me a stalker. That was the first time it was just the two of us alone together. Maybe you'll meeting someone in an embarrassing way someday, too."

"Maybe. I wonder which room I'll get?"

"Probably my old room or Yuki's. I heard they use your mom's old room for storage now."

"Huh."

"A lot of memories in that house. Not all of them good. But like your mom says, you have to accept the good and the bad.

"A lot of tears were shed in that house. You'll have times that you'll cry, too. I wish that weren't true. I don't want my kids to cry. It makes me upset and I want to cry too. But I know you can get through the bad times. You're smart and kind and _good _. Just try not to be too proud to ever ask for help."

The house came into view.

"Oh, and try not to fall in love with your housemates."

"Uh, as if I _would _? Hina-nee is like my big sister. And Kinu is… you know, Kinu. And anyway, isn't it kind of hypocritical for _you _of all people to say something like that?"

"Just teasing you. Though, I think your mom would be thrilled to have Hinata as a daughter-in-law."

"Dad, stop it."

They got to the entrance. "It doesn't look like anyone is here. Have you got the key?"

Hajime reached into his pocket. "Of course." He unlocked the front door and entered. In the _genkan _was a neat pile of shipping boxes.

"Oh good, your things have already been delivered."

Hajime saw a piece of paper with his name on it. He picked it up and read. "Hina-nee and Kinu are out getting food. They say they'll be back soon. Oh, and it looks like I'm in the room with the bookshelves?"

"That's my old room. Let's get these boxes up there."

In short order, the boxes and bags had been transferred. Soon, Hajime was putting clean sheets on the bed. Kyo pointed to a box near the shelves. "That heavy one has your books, right? Want me to shelve them for you?"

"No thanks."

"Ah, got it. You don't want me to see your porn stash."

Hajime gave him a look. "It's because you don't know how I like to order my books."

"Then can I help you with the other boxes?"

"I think I can handle it myself. If you wanted to go straight over to grandpa's house, I wouldn't mind."

"Not before Hinata comes back at least." He paused. "Hey, come with me for a minute." He led his son down the hall and opened a door. Hanging throughout the room were clothes, mostly women's, of various styles and sizes. Kyo drank in the atmosphere for a bit. "You know, this was your mom's room. This was where we met."

"Through the roof?"

"Ha. You remember that story, do you?"

"Mom loves to tell it."

"Yeah, through the roof, right up there."

It was quiet a long time. Hajime looked down.

"Dad… do you really think I can meet someone like that?" He paused and waved his hands for a second. "I mean, it's not like I'm eager to be married or anything. I just mean, meeting someone who will really mean a lot to me."

Kyo shrugged. "Hard to say. You'll meet people. Some will be friends for awhile, some for longer. If you're lucky, you'll meet people you want to keep in your life forever. I was so lucky to meet your mom. She saved me, you know?"

"Mom says you were the one who saved her."

"And she's right. So be ready. You might have to save someone. And maybe someone will save _you_, too." He ruffled his son's hair.

The sound of a door came from downstairs. "We're home!"

"The girls are here. Let's go greet them."

They went downstairs where Hinata and Kinu were removing their shoes. Hinata waved. "You made it! All settled in?"

"My things are upstairs at least." He bowed. "Please take good care of me."

"Of course, of course." She bowed to Kyo. "And thank you for loaning us your son. We promise to look out for him. Anyway, have you eaten yet? We got _hikkoshi _soba! Will you eat with us too, Uncle?"

He looked wistful for a moment. "Not this time. Now that you're here, I should be going, if I want a chance to talk to _shishou _before I go home."

"Should I come with you, dad?"

"No. Go visit him tomorrow, though." He cleared his throat. "You should eat your welcome dinner with your cousins. You may think you know them, but you don't really get to know someone until you live with them."

He started putting on his shoes. "Hinata, Kinu, thank you, and if this one gives you any problems, tell Kazuma, and he'll kick his butt into shape." The two girls laughed. Waving goodbye, they went into the kitchen.

"Listen, Hajime. Can you put on your shoes? I want to…" His voice caught for a moment. "I want to talk to you outside for a moment."

Hajime nodded, and slipped on his shoes as his father watched. Then they stepped through the door to the front of the house.

Kyo put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Hajime…" His hand and arms started trembling. "Hajime, you know…" He sobbed quietly and tears fell from his eyes. "You know I love you, right? Your mom loves you, your brother and sister love you, we all love you so much." He embraced his son, who hugged him back. "Call us whenever you need it. Don't be afraid of burdening us with your problems. You never need a reason to call. You are loved, okay?"

Kyo smiled at his son, while tears continued to run down his face. "You're going to do great things. Even… even if it's just to make someone smile. We'll miss you. But we're _so _proud of you."

He hugged him again, then ruffled his hair and kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm going now. Be good. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Thanks."

Kyo walked away. After about fifty feet, he turned around and yelled, "Don't forget to call your Mom!"

Hajime watched Kyo until he disappeared around the bend.

Silently, he returned to the house. He took his shoes off and went to the kitchen.

Kinu saw him first. "You saw your dad off?"

"Yeah."

Hinata sighed. "Your parents are just so cute."

"Cute?" Hajime raised an eyebrow. "That's kind of a strange thing to call them when they're almost forty."

"Their _relationship _is cute. They are _so _much in love, and they love you and your siblings so much. Just being around them makes me feel warm and tingly inside."

Kinu nodded. "Yeah, they really are adorable."

Hajime shrugged. "I guess it just feels normal to me. Can I help you cook?"

"Not tonight. You can start with the chores tomorrow, but tonight you are our honored guest, Hajime-Bocchama."

He snorted and went to the dining area and sat down. Was this the place his mom had sat that new year's eve? All alone until his dad and Yuki had run in?"

He got up and walked out to the porch. There was the garden. Where his dad and Yuki had had so many fights.

"Dinner's ready!" called Hinata from the dining room.

Hajime returned to the table as the two women brought three bowls in. "_ Hikkoshi _soba, with shiitake mushrooms and fish cakes. No spring onions in your bowl, because you don't like them, right?"

"That's right! How did… my mom told you, didn't she."

"Pin-pon, correct! So, speaking as the senior member of this household, in honor of our newest resident, our beloved little brother Hajime, let's eat!"

They all snapped their chopsticks apart and dug in. After a few bites, Hajime nodded. "Tastes good."

"You like the broth? You should, your mom taught me how to make it when I was little."

"Yeah, it tastes just like her broth." He looked down. Something had just dropped into his bowl. "That's odd." There were another two drops.

Kinu looked at him and pulled on Hinata's sleeve. "Hina-nee."

HInata looked over. "Hey, you're crying. Are you okay?"

He looked confused. "What? I'm not cr…" He suddenly bent over, as if convulsed and sobbed loudly.

The other two scrambled around the table and were at his side. Hinata talked quietly in his ear. "It's okay to cry, Hacchan. Let it all out." Kinu rubbed a hand up and down his back as Hajime shook with silent sobs.

Hinata and Kinu each took one of his hands. While Kinu continued rubbing his back, Hinata slowly kneaded his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Hacchan. I promise."

When his shaking subsided a bit, Hajime spoke softly. "It's not just that I miss home-I mean, I do, but it's that I feel like it'll never be the same again. I won't get to see them every day. It will be different." He sniffed. "I mean, I know everybody thinks I'm a mama's boy, right? Well, I'm a papa's boy, too. And a brother's boy and a sister's boy."

Hinata spoke in that same, soft tone as before. "It _will _be different, but they're still your family. I cried so hard when Hiro left. But he's still my brother and we still love each other."

Hajime laughed through his tears. "And here I was thinking that I was being stoic."

Hinata smiled. "You're so strong, Hacchan. Now it's time to let your heart get a little stronger, too."

He let go of Kinu's hand and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Kinu, Hina-nee. You won't tell anyone I cried like this, right?"

"Of course not," Hinata said.

"There's no need. I mean, everybody already knew you were going to, anyway," smirked Kinu.

Hajime chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's right."

"So why don't you finish your noodles, then Kinu and I will do the dishes, and then we can have a nice long talk."

"That sounds nice." He paused. "Uh, do you mind if I send a text?"

"In this house, the rules are: do whatever you want to as long as you do your chores and you don't wreck the house," said Kinu.

Hajime pulled his phone out, opened the messaging app, and selected the recipient.

_Mom-made it here okay. I'm in dad's old room. Hina made soba. The broth was tasty. _

In a minute, his phone vibrated.

**So happy! I didn't want to pester you with lots of messages, so it's good to hear from you. Give Hina and Kinu my love.**

_I will. And it's okay to pester me, if you want. _

Tohru sent back a laughing face emoji.

_Mom? I love you. _

**I love you too, Hacchan.**

Hajime smiled and looked up from his phone.

"You still okay?" Kinu asked.

"Yeah. I just needed to squeeze this last tear out," as he wiped his face. "So, who has cooking duty tomorrow?"

* * *

**Notes:**

Kyo and Tohru are my favorite character pairing ever. I have so many feelings and ideas about them. Kyo loves his family so much. He's just as likely to break out in tears of happiness at any time as Tohru is.

Hajime is the goodest of boys, and while he does present himself as stoic, there is a tender heart underneath. His weak spot is definitely his parents and siblings.

In this story, I have Hinata as a college student, maybe nineteen years old. And since she was born in 2000, that means this story would take place this year. :)

Hikkoshi soba is a tradition for moving in to a new home. The correct older tradition is for the person moving in to give soba to his new neighbors. The newer (and more widely practiced) tradition is that the neighbors give soba to the person moving in.


End file.
